


Sharing Machines

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Friendship, Gen, Good Friends, Laundromat AU, broken machine, could be something more, maybe but maybe not, out of quarters, sharing machines, tutoring help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Sabrina isn't having a good day. To top it off, her washing machine stops working. Frustrated and beyond annoyed, she soon finds a solution in her friend, Max. The two work together to find a possible solution to her problem, helping her get her laundry washed. The two may even grow a bit closer as friends.





	Sharing Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of AU Yeah August. Laundromat AU. Story pairing requested on Tumblr.
> 
> These two are so cute together, but man, they took a bit to get into a groove for me. I had fun though as I worked with them. So, I hope you enjoy this cute story created for them.

 

“No, no, oh, no, no. Don’t do this to me! Not now,” Sabrina whined as the machine came to a screeching halt, full of sudsy water and half-clean yet thoroughly soaked clothing. “Oh, you stupid machine.”

She kicked at it, slamming her ankle into the metal and cursing as a shooting pain shot up her leg. She hobbled toward the nearest chair, intent on rubbing the soreness and pain away despite the angry tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She’d had enough of the day. Oh, she couldn’t wait until she could trudge back to her room, finish her homework, and climb into bed, saying farewell to the crapfest day.

“That was my last quarter, too,” she moaned, her hand expertly massaging her ankle. The pain slowly ebbed away even if it didn’t get rid of her main dilemma. She pulled out the change she brought with her, sighing. Why hadn’t she thought to grab some from her father’s change dish? Then, she could finish her laundry without complaint. Nope, she’d thought the machines would work for once.

She debated rushing back to the apartment on the third floor. The only problem came if another neighbor wanted to use the machines. They could be downright rude when they wanted, especially since they knew her. Sure, they liked her well enough, but she associated with Chloe. Oh, did they hate Chloe! She couldn’t blame them really, but she wouldn’t abandon her friend, either. She was Chloe’s only real friend. So, she dealt the best she could, including dealing with their rude etiquette in the laundry room.

Distant voices growing closer grabbed her attention, a smile blossoming as she recognized them.

“Oh, Markov, you are quite right. I’ll make the necessary adjustments when we get back to my room.” Max came into view, his little robot flying next to him.

“Look, Max, it’s Sabrina. Hello, Sabrina. How are you today?” Markov offered her a little wave.

“Hi, Markov,” she whispered, always glad to see the cute robot and his friendliness. He was a welcome balm to her ruffled nerves and pained ankle. “Hey, Max, just the person to help me.”

“I can try, but that depends on what you need.” Max adjusted his glasses as he waited patiently for Sabrina to elaborate.

“I need your help in fixing the machine I’m using. It ate my last quarter and stopped working mid-cycle.” She clasped her hands in front of her. “Please, Max, I’m desperate.”

“What makes you believe I’m capable of working with such mechanics?”

She looked pointedly at Markov.

Max laughed, deep and loud.

Sabrina wasn’t amused by the situation at all. “Explain yourself, Kante. What’s so different between Markov and a washing machine?”

“A lot, actually. These machines are made with far inferior parts and are quite temperamental compared to Markov.” He sobered as he caught the dejected look pass over her face. Feeling a bit more generous to Chloe’s sidekick, he sighed. “I guess I can try, but I’ll need to grab some tools. Watch my stuff for me?”

She nodded, hope entering her again at his offer to help.

She stayed near his laundry basket, not daring to disappoint him when he’d extended a bit of generosity.

She offered him a small smile upon his return, standing as he neared the infernal machine she hated with a growing passion. She watched as he wiggled the machine out from the wall and shimmied behind it. She emitted a low whistle at his ability to fit, not really his form was still slight despite his growth spurt over the summer. She needed to pay more attention, she guessed, to her classmates.

When he asked for tools, she handed them down to him.

“Try it now.”

She pushed a few buttons and pulled the main knob.

A loud knocking started moments before the machine began to rock violently as it threatened to trap Max behind it.

“Turn it off. Turn it off.” He shouted, moving his legs out of danger seconds before she managed to do as he begged.

“Oh, it’s no use, is it? It’s good and truly broken?” She sank to the floor near his feet, her dejection growing by the second.

She didn’t even notice him climbing out and glancing into the wash, noticing her less than full load. She remained locked in her thoughts and lack of options besides handwashing them in the tub and hoping they’d be air-dried by morning.

“I don’t have a full load. Maybe we could share the other machine.” Max knelt beside her, his gaze locking with hers and offering her a kind smile.

“Oh, thanks, Max, but I can’t do that. It wouldn’t be fair.” She shrugged, working to perk herself up and figure it out. It’s not like she hasn’t met with difficulties before. “It’s nice of you to offer though.”

“Hey, how about a trade of sorts?”

She turned to him, having moved to pull her soaked clothing from the machine. “What sort of trade?”

He rubbed at his glasses, focusing on the task for several moments. When he replaced them over his eyes, he offered her an uncertain smile. “You’re doing well in literature, are you not?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Well, help me with the latest assignment, and I’ll let you share my washing machine.”

She stared at him for several moments before she nodded, accepting the terms of his trade.

“Great.”

The next several minutes passed quickly as they unloaded the broken machine into the last working one, added his clothing, and started it up with his quarters. She rushed to grab her textbook from her apartment, returning in minutes. The next hour or so was spent with them pouring over the material as they waited for the machine to clean both sets of clothes.

As the machine came to a stop, Max turned to Sabrina and said, “This trade has proven quite advantageous for us both, wouldn’t you say?”

She smiled. “Yeah, I guess it has. Thanks, Max. You’re a good friend.”

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
